Walter's Sweet Tooth
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: First it was gingerale, then it was root beer floats, then it was cotton candy. What Walter craves for next, it will require a road trip nightmare. And whoever has to drive him will have to use cunning to survive it all. T for weird humor. FINISHED!
1. It begins

**AN:** Here's the funny fic I was telling y'all about. I was gonna make it a one shot originally but my writer's block decided I should space this out in case I come up with more funny stuff with future parts. Enjoy the nightmare. HAHAHAHAHA

Holy schnikies! I almost forgot about a disclaimer: characters arent mine.

**Walter's Sweet Tooth**

"Would you be willing to do this one thing for me so I can get some sleep for once?" Peter seemed to be begging on his knees in Astrid's presence. It was around 11 at night and the team was going to call it a day after most of it was worn out by Peter and Walter arguing about something Walter was craving for once again. Apparently, Walter was going to keep pestering Peter until he got what he wanted which meant Peter would not get any sleep again tonight.

"Are you sure this is something I should do?" Astrid asked hoping that he remembered the syringe incident.

"No one regrets what my dad did to you more than me. Yes, he will nag you and drive you mad until you want to pull your hair out. But he's not going to stop this time until he gets what he wants. The last thing I want is for him to run off again. And dammit, I just want one night where I can have the bed to myself, so I was thinking…"

"You're thinking that should do it since I just run errands most of the time?"

"Well…yeah…but…"

"Relax," Astrid said assuringly. "It's fine. I'll do it if it's that important to you."

Peter clasped his hands in relief. "Yes, thank you. Now don't worry, I have a few ideas to make sure Walter doesn't go…Walter on you."

* * * * * * *

Astrid still felt uncomfortable about the task that Peter was pleading her to do. She had been trying to shake off what happened between her and Walter but the idea of having to drive Walter somewhere 6 hrs there and 6 hrs back was crazy, almost maddening. She would've walked out and quit the job immediately after what happened if not for the fact that she had gotten a bigger pay raise since she started working for the Fringe team. As bitter as she was towards Walter, she had to cope with it for the sake of paying off a few debts.

"Here we go," she said to herself as Peter walked Walter toward her car.

"Walter," Peter said to him. "Please…for the infamous mercy of God, do not try to kill Astrid this time."

"We went through this already, Peter," Walter protested. "I wasn't trying to kill her…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just try and shut up through the entire thing, and if Astrid tells you to do something, you better do it because I don't think she's going to last half a day alone with you."

Walter mumbled angry to himself as he got into Astrid's car.

The last words Peter told Astrid before she drove off was "you call me if he does anything…completely insane." Those words gave Astrid an uneasy feeling that she would be calling Peter about every 10 minutes if he was serious.

* * * * * * *

By the time Astrid and Walter were out of Boston and out on the highway, it was past midnight and the temperature outside was bitter cold. She turned up the car heater but even that didn't seem to appease Walter. He was squirming in his seat while his arms went about everywhere messing with any switch and button nearby. He spent a whole five minutes with his hands exploring the glove compartment.

Astrid said nothing as every part of herself struggled to be patient with him. She thought that she would lose it when Walter began to play with the window buttons causing the cold night breeze to go in and out of the car every five minutes. But she decided to stay calm. As long as Walter didn't try to take the wheel from her, they would both survive the trip.

"Where's your ass-heater?"

Astrid was confused.

"Umm…what?"

"The device that's supposed to warm your ass." Astrid wished that he would stop using that word.

"Oh, you meant a seat warmer? This car doesn't have one of those. Now please sit still."

"Alright then, perhaps we can play some music I brought."

"Fine," said Astrid trying her hardest not to care.

But then she saw Walter struggling to shove a cassette tape into her CD player slot. Walter was shoving it so hard she had to pull his arm away from the player to keep stop from making any more dents. The cassette he tried to shove in was now broken.

"What a strange form of cassette player," said Walter. "It's awfully thin."

Astrid grunted. "Well that's because it's a CD player, Walter."

"Oh yes…a CD player. Is that what they call them now?"

"Yes."

"Does it stand for cassette depositor or something of that nature?"

"No, Walter. But if you really need some music, I'll let you pick whatever station you want on the radio. Deal?"

Her ears tried their best to endure the many sounds of Walter faltering with the radio station dial. It didn't help that he was also meddling with the volume dial, which brought about loud noises in one ear and out the other.

Finally Walter got the station he wanted which brought about a very loud and fuzzy static with a faint presence of classical music in the background.

Astrid's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. At least Walter was content for now.

* * *

_** And now, onto the next chapter.**_


	2. A snuggly blanket

For another hour, the radio continued to buzz loudly and Walter continued to fidget in his seat. Once in a while, Walter would beguile Astrid with scientific formulas for unusual things he learned in his Harvard days such as the formula for flea shampoo, which he said he had to learn in order to successfully cure cats of some rare but nasty skin condition Astrid wish she didn't knew about. (She had her own cat at home to think about).

There's also Walter's explanation of how cow poop could make a good indoor insulator for the lab this winter. He thought he should inform her of this in case Astrid had to clean up after Gene herself if Walter wasn't around, and Astrid feared that day would come sooner than later. Perhaps that finally explained the unusual odor she had been smelling in the lab lately.

Astrid was starting to feel nauseous from the thought of it all and the worry of Walter exploding in the car…in more ways than one, she thought.

"Would you like to stop for some coffee?" Astrid asked him.

"Oh I think I would like very much some hot cream and water. Peter says that caffeine gives me bladder problems and he's probably right…"

"I'm sure he is," said Astrid shuddering.

She decided to take a really big risk by leaving Walter in the car as they pulled into a gas station. He seemed very preoccupied with the radio on and the heat running so maybe it would be easier to just go in and get what she needed.

After getting herself a coffee and Walter a cup of hot water with loads of crème, she was starting to think about Peter's suggestions about surviving the trip. They still had about four hours at least until they got to their destination. Not to mention the 6 hrs to drive back but it would be fortunately daytime by then. Why couldn't Walter wait until morning to get what he wanted, she wouldn't know.

"Will that be all?" asked the sleepy store clerk.

"No, actually," said Astrid. "Let me get a box of sleeping pills, three rolls of duct tape, and a dozen car fresheners." She thought about the odor that was slowly developing in the car since the trip began. "Any sort of car freshener you have."

"Whatever. Anything else?"

Astrid thought about the last item for a while and decided that she couldn't be too careful.

"And a pack of adult diapers."

* * * * * * *

When she got back to the car, she was actually surprised to find that Walter was still there. He had already made himself known for making a run for it for no apparent reason. But then something caught Astrid's attention and she nearly freaked when she saw Walter carrying a large plastic cup of water in his lap…with a fish…a live goldfish swimming around in the cup.

"Where did you get that?" Astrid said pointing at the goldfish

"Ah you mean Blinkles," said Walter. "Yes, well, I was in the mood for some garbage sorting by the Japanese restaurant next door. They were closing for the night and they were cleaning out some goldfish from their pond that they assumed were dead. But I knew one seemed alive when the busboy showed me, I knew better. So I asked him to retrieve for me a large cup and I presented him a homemade remedy for bringing small pond fish back from the seemingly dead. Would you like to know how it works?"

"No…I don't think I want to know. And please don't leave the car like that without me knowing ever again."

"Oh of course, I'm sorry. I'll keep myself occupied in the car next time with Blinkles."

As the car got back on the road, Astrid could only think of one thing: _what the hell kind of name was Blinkles?_

* * * * * * *

The trip continued for a while and Astrid was starting to feel a bit relieved with car fresheners placed everywhere in the car and Blinkles was calmly swimming in his cup in the cup holder. Now if only she could convince Walter to put on an adult diaper at the next rest stop for the sake of her car…

She noticed that Walter was finally taking a few sips of his hot water and crème…the moment she had been waiting for. For little did Walter knew that Astrid had slipped a sleeping pill into his drink at the gas station. If the plan that was originally conceived by Peter worked, Astrid would finally be able to get Walter to stop jumping around and messing with the controls in the car.

She kept driving but glanced over at the hyperactive Walter carefully. He was still squirming in his seat but he had become less talkative, which was good. He started counting off random numbers to himself which Astrid wouldn't have any knowledge of what they were to mean.

"Peter," Walter mumbled. "The bowels are normal again." And then Walter had finally stopped moving and was finally snoring.

At the next rest stop, Astrid finally would put her plan into action. She had to do it quickly as Astrid was forewarned that sleeping pills could put Walter to sleep but not for very long.

* * * * * *

Walter was jerked awake. The radio was no longer playing. He realized that even though he was awake again, he could not move his limbs. Yet he enjoyed the strange feeling he got from this unusual source of restraint.

"Oh is this one of those futuristic blankets that are supposed to be tight and sticky?" he asked Astrid. "I quite like it actually, reminds me of the blankets I enjoyed so much at St. Claire's. What do you call this material?"

"It's called duct tape, Walter," said Astrid with a vicious smile.

"Oh quite snuggly. Perhaps I should wear this material on my shirts? I can imagine how good it must feel if I were to use this material for…"

"Stop right there," Astrid replied knowing what he was going to say next.

Just a few minutes of calm, non-Walter fidgeting bliss later, Astrid became disgruntled and a bit panicky when a road cop on night watch had pulled her over. She showed him her FBI badge and explained that the trip was an emergency. Fortunately she was only being pulled over for a fainted out taillight.

"Okay, you're free to go then, Agent Farnsworth," said the road cop. "But do you mind if I ask, just out of curiosity, why the gentleman you are escorting is taped to his seat and covered in duct tape?"

"Quite warm and snuggly isn't it?" Walter told the cop. "When we get back to Boston, I would most certainly love to sleep with this sticky silvery material on me all night."

* * *

**_Okay, that's REALLY all the insane humor and insanity I have for now. I cant guarantee I will come up with anything new real soon but if anything does hit me in the head I will try and write it down ASAP._**


	3. A bathtub full of pinecones

**_Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys. I honestly had no idea that this fic was getting so "adult" with the whole duct tape thing. Then again, I dunno what the hell I write...I just do it. LOL. This is what I get for succumbing to any and every plot bunny that comes into my head. _**

**_I dont think I can top the duct tape thing (I'm not much of a humor writer), but here's a new chapter for you all. I wanna keep this story relatively short so I'm thinking maybe one more chapter and then I'm done. And to think, I already have another idea for another funny Walter story I will write when this story is done. Happy readings._**

* * *

Back on the road, Walter took great comfort in his sticky restraint and after nearly talking Astrid's head off about it, he finally gave in to his loud snoring of sleep.

They stopped at another rest stop just as Walter was waking up again.

"This is the last time we're stopping," said Astrid. "You need help getting out?"

"Oh…perhaps a bit," said Walter. "I can see how trying to use a bathroom while wearing this blanket could possess much difficulty."

Astrid struggled with peeling off the duct tape but eventually decided to tear through everything destroying Walter's restraint. He got out of the car with many pieces of the duct tape still stuck on his clothing.

"Well here you go," said Astrid as she handed Walter an incontinence pad. "Take your time…but not too much time."

"Yes, yes," mumbled Walter as he headed into the restroom.

Meanwhile, Astrid stood outside in the cold by her car waiting as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. To think that she was so close to finally quitting when she got assigned to working with the Bishops. It must have been a day or two after being around Walter (when it was obvious he was absurdly senile) that she rushed to buy more cigarettes again.

"Walter?" Astrid called out from outside the restroom after a 15-minute wait. "Walter?" she called out again stepping further inside.

It was completely empty.

Before she could gain her breathing again from all the panic, she noticed a scrap of the duct tape attached to a scrawny tree nearby. How in the world could she have possibly not seen Walter leaving the restroom and stepping out into the woods?

She started to grumble to herself as she carefully observed the trees, hoping to find any trace of duct tape or anything that would lead her to Walter. A sound set her back only to find that it was her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Astrid, it's Peter. I haven't heard anything from you in hours and I'm just checking in. How you handling Walter?"

"Like anyone would," replied Astrid.

"Did the duct tape idea work?"

"I think it worked a little too well, Peter."

She succeeded in making the phone call short and to not make any indication that she had just lost Walter.

Thanks to the flashlight Astrid had, she was able to find more and more scrap pieces of duct tape along the trees creating what almost seemed like a trail. It stopped abruptly when the trees disappeared and only grassy hills were ahead.

"Walter?"

The sound of something cracking caught her attention and it was coming from a nearby hill. Astrid traveled around to the other side of it and found Walter mumbling to himself as he was putting together a large pile of pinecones. Walter was taking the last pieces of duct tape on himself and smoothing it over the exposed parts of his skin.

Astrid stood there for a moment wondering if this was just his standard late night dementia or if Walter's mind had really gone south.

"Walter, it's time to get going," Astrid said calmly. She was starting to feel like a caretaker in a nursing home.

From the sound of Walter's mumbling and his refusal to pay any attention to anything but his pinecone pile, Astrid began to worry.

"Seriously, Walter. We have to go. We promised Peter we would be back by tomorrow afternoon. Now, we're either going to get this trip over with or we'll just go back to Boston now."

Now Astrid was starting to sound like a parent talking to a child. _'Oh god,'_ she thought. _'I'm starting to sound like Peter'_.

"Where's your patience?!" Walter hissed. This was not normal Walter behavior…or maybe it was…

"It flew the coop a long time ago Walter," Astrid replied honestly. "I'm going have to call Peter now."

"Wait."

Astrid held her phone in her hand and paused as Walter asked her too. He sounded upset in his plea. "I'm sorry, Estridge. I didn't intend to yell."

"So are we done playing with the pinecones, then?"

"I'm not playing with the pinecones," Walter protested. "I'm collecting them, the roughness is good for my baths."

All Astrid could imagine at that moment was Walter naked in a bathtub full of pinecones and Peter walking in to yell at him as usual. She nearly jumped when she realized she thought of Walter naked.

"Okay…alright…can we please just go...or do you want Peter to yell at you again?"

"That's all he ever seems to do, doesn't it?" Walter's tone seemed somber as he just sat there on the ground staring at his pile of pinecones.

Astrid had him calm, which was good, but Walter seemed too depressed and tried to think about her next words with extra caution. She had dealt with senior citizens before, family and volunteer work, but none of them developed the embarrassing mental state that Walter seem to be possessing at such an early age.

"Well…" she started. "It's not like he wants to make you miserable. He's just trying to help you."

"Is it helpful for him to tell others that I am mad?"

"He just doesn't understand you…not yet, anyway."

"And what about you? Do you understand me and the things I do?"

Astrid couldn't lie to him. "No, I don't. But I make the effort…it's a very difficult effort but I don't think any of it is your fault. Listen, if this is about the syringe thing, I've gotten past it, believe me. It takes a while for the shock to come and go. And if I'm going to be working with you guys, I know that worse things will most likely happen to me other than having someone knock me out over a root beer float."

She wasn't sure if Walter had taken everything in that she said. He was straight faced when he finally said "thank you." Walter was not looking at Astrid when he was saying it but she could tell his thank you was serious.

Walter was about to walk back towards the car, when Astrid grabbed his arm and said "don't you want to take your pinecones with you?"

"Oh," said Walter. He smiled and yes, "yes, of course I would."

Astrid and Walter gathered their armfuls of pinecones that Walter had collected and dumped them in the back seat of Astrid's car.

"We'll be there around sunrise if we just drive straight there," said Astrid.

"Oh good…do you suppose…I could..."

"Sure," said Astrid, immediatly knowing what Walter's request was. She went to the back seat of her car to grab another roll of duct tape.

* * * * * *

The sun began to peak as Astrid and Walter have now gotten to check in at the entrance to Canada. Walter was sound asleep in his new layer of duct tape restraint.

She dug through her purse to get out his visa when she noticed something amiss within her purse.

"Walter." Astrid said shaking him awake.

"Pancakes?" Walter said waking up.

"Walter, be honest with me. Were you digging through my purse?"

"Of course not, my dear…I would only do such a thing if we are investigating something important".

Astrid sighed and said, "I had a pack of cigarettes in here and now they're gone. You threw them out didn't you?"

"Oh that…then yes, I did," Walter said smiling. "You are too pretty and too young to be smoking, Arbrid. It's not healthy for you."

Astrid just dropped her head. Instead of smoking cigarettes to help herself cope with Walter, she thought perhaps she should've considered becoming an alcoholic.


	4. In memory of Blinkles

Crossing over into Canada, the land was inches deep in snow, but the roads were very icy. Astrid didn't think that they were going to make it back to Boston by mid-afternoon.

"Here, here." Walter pointed at a small-unpaved road off the highway. The path had been shoveled and could barely be seen between all of that heavy snow.

"Walter, I don't think that's even a real street."

"I said turn here," Walter kept saying insistently. Astrid didn't have time to reconsider. She learned quickly that if she didn't listen to Walter, then bad things would happen...mostly to her.

So she made the turn.

Sure enough the small road was paved with ice causing the car to slide. Fortunately, the large snow banks on either side lodged the car in putting an end to the sliding.

Astrid turned off the car for a second to calm herself.

"Ah yes, this is it," said Walter. Astrid was confused. They were in the middle of nowhere with their car stuck in the snow. How could they possibly be there already?

She couldn't even talk Walter into staying in the car. He broke free of his restraints and started walking out in a random direction.

Astrid had no choice but to follow him.

The good news, however, was the Walter did seem to know where he was going after all. She could see Walter struggling through the snow in the direction of a wood cabin down the hill. Astrid was relieved, as chances of receiving help with getting her car out of the snow were more in her favor now.

The deep snow made it hard for her to catch up with Walter who was already making his way inside the cabin. She figured as much, that Walter would lack the decency to knock.

Astrid finally reach the cabin five minutes later and was surprised to find the people inside were greeting Walter happily. They did the same for her when she approached. Where the heck were they?

"Welcome to the sugar house!" The strangers greeted her.

"I thought this was a cabin," said Astrid.

"We made just in time," Walter said happily.

"Just in time for what?" Astrid asked. The confusion was filling her head with so much frustration.

The group of happy people in the cabin lead her and Walter outside. They were carrying pots and buckets. They went out to a clearing in the snow and started setting up a grill. They were grilling the pots that were filled with an unusual substance.

"At last," said Walter. "It's worth the five hour trip."

"What are they doing?" Astrid asked him.

"They're heating the maple sap," explained Walter. "When it heats to the right temperature, that is where the fun begins."

Astrid didn't think there was anything fun about sitting outside in the cold waiting for pots of maple sap to boil.

After nearly half an hour or so, the sap was finally ready. Walter joined the strangers in gathering long spoons to scoop up the heating maple. Astrid only stood back and watched as Walter began to spill the maple sap across the snow.

Was this insane? Apparently not, as the others were also just dumping the maple sap into the snow.

"When the sap reaches 234 degrees Fahrenheit, it is poured onto the snow and the cold will solidify it for the sticky chewy-ness that I adore a bit too much," Walter explained to Astrid.

They watch the substance in the snow dry up and Walter went about picking a small string of the sticky substance with his own hands, and handed it to Astrid.

"Are you not going to try it?" Walter asked as he picked up his own piece of sticky maple.

Astrid reluctantly lifted the dangling maple over her mouth and took a bite. It wasn't bad, quite sweet actually, and not to mention sticky.

She found Walter was already gobbling a second piece in his mouth.

Eventually Astrid found herself attempting to make her own pieces of maple with great precision. She made her strands of maple to be the exact size and thickness she desired.

"And there you have it," Walter said to her. "Maple Taffy."

They couldn't spend the whole morning there and Walter understood. She would check her watch with concern as to whether or not they would make it back to Boston before nightfall. They were treading on water as they took the trip with the assumption (from Walter's opinion anyway) that there wouldn't be a new case for a few more days. Walter continued to consume more of the maple taffy. The sticky treat was getting all over his face and mouth.

"Um…Walter," said Astrid. "Why don't you wash your face? I can collect some of the taffy to take back to Boston."

"Of course," said Walter cheerfully. He gave her two large buckets to fill with maple taffy as he head to the bathroom to clean himself off. Astrid thought to herself, _'at least I don't have to help clean Walter off.'_

The happy and cheerful strangers at the cabin felt more than obliged to help push Astrid's car back onto the paved road. She felt very grateful for that.

With the backseat loaded with buckets of maple taffy, Walter was now content which more than relieved Astrid. A happy Walter was a cooperative Walter, and now that meant they could focus on getting back to Boston…hopefully without any more trouble.

* * * * * * *

In between the awkward conversations of comparing maple taffy to the sticky effects of human tissue that Walter used to experiment with, a couple of thoughts occured to Astrid.

"Did you know those people, Walter?"

"Of course not," he said. Astrid was not surprised by his response.

"And do you mind if I ask why we had to drive all the way in Canada, when we have plenty of maple trees growing in outside of Boston?"

Walter laughed and said, "oh you silly girl, it had to be Canadian or it wouldn't have tasted so good."

"Really?" she asked. "There's a difference in taste?"

Walter insisted there was, but Astrid was not convinced.

_It had to be Canadian_.

"Stop this car!" Walter cried suddenly.

Astrid stepped on the brakes as carefully as she could on the icy roads.

"What's wrong?"

Astrid saw Walter looked at the large cup in the cup holder that held the pond fish Walter carried. It was dead.

Poor Blinkles was unable to survive in water that had gotten colder overnight.

"I'm really sorry Walter," she said.

A saddened Walter replied. "It is quite alright but…"

"But what?"

"This fish deserves a proper burial doesn't it?"

Astrid looked into Walter's somber eyes. He was dead serious about giving the fish a burial…and it wasn't going to wait until Boston.

They drove a little ways till Walter found a perfect hillside. They dumped the water out of the cup that Blinkles was in and buried him in the ground with that.

Determined to keep the moment quick but decent, Astrid decided to ask, "So should we say a few words?"

"Yes," said Walter. "Blinkles, you were hoped to be a success when it came to the natural reanimation of fish but mother nature is a cruel thing. Perhaps you were meant to die and be tossed in the garbage bin behind the Japanese restaurant. I hoped you enjoyed your extra hours of life though."

Astrid couldn't think of anything else to say except "and I'm sorry we forgot that you were freezing in the car with us for most of the trip."

They got back to the car with no problem. Walter didn't want Astrid to see that he was still a bit teary-eyed over the lost of Blinkles so he wiped his face with his glove.

Big mistake as Walter still apparently had some of the maple taffy still stuck to his face.

"What the?" Astrid was a bit surprised, not to mention agitated to find the glove stuck to Walter's face. Astrid took off her own gloves to carefully remove the one on Walter's face.

"This is going to hurt," Astrid warned him. After too much hesitation, the glove on the old man's face was finally removed. Walter rubbed his own face with a few fingers tracing the rough remains of the maple taffy and said "well, I suppose I can't tend to my skin like I use to. The taffy still keeps quite a hold on my skin."

Astrid then searched her purse for a wet wipe. She was not at all comfortable about what she had to do, but it had to be done . She took the wipe to Walter's face and cleaned off the rest of the sticky maple, trying not to scrub it off out of fear that Walter's skin might just peel off in a way.

She closed her eyes once or twice as she was doing this, nearly cringing as if having to touch Walter was like having to touch an electric fence.

But sooner or later, much to her surprise, she got through the process and barely succeeded in cleaning his face off. "There, you're clean now," she said to him sighing.

"Perfect," Walter smiled. "Cleanliness makes for less stress on the brain. That has been my theory."

Astrid wasn't responding. All she could think about was how much she needed cigarettes again. Pushing the discomfort and awkwardness of having to clean off Walter's face (as if he were a messy 5-year-old) out of her mind, she put her focus into getting back to Boston.

And fortunately, Walter was in agreement.

* * * * * * *

They arrived in Boston, with their goals met perfectly. Arriving in mid-afternoon so Walter could sleep through the rest of the day and a couple of bucket loads of maple taffy that Astrid went to the lab to store before she went home to get some much needed rest.

When Peter asked her how everything went, the only response she could think of was "like being stabbed with a thousand syringes."

* * * * * * *

The next day Walter arrived in the lab ready for another day of experimenting with the lab animals and playing with foreign devices he had still yet to figure out, like the Internet. These kind of days could NEVER be complete without Walter consuming something sweet and now he had bucketloads of _Canadian_ maple taffy to indulge in.

"By the way, Walter," said Astrid. "I got something for you."

Astrid brought onto Walter's experiment table a small fishbowl with a large gold-colored pond fish swimming around in it.

"What's this?" Walter asked curiously.

"Something to make you feel a little bit better," she said smiling. "I knew Blinkles never had a chance when you found him on the trip yesterday, so I got you a new fish."

"I had a fish yesterday?" asked a confused Walter.

Astrid was stunned at Walter's forgetfulness of yesterday's events but said anyway "yes, you did".

"Oh how wonderful. Thank you very much, young lady." Walter marveled at the fish with fascination. "Would you like to name it?"

"Me?" Astrid was quite surprised at Walter's suggestion. She shook her head smiling as she thought of one. She had only one idea for a name in mind and it was a bit of a sarcastic suggestion in it's nature.

"How about Astrid?"

"Astrid. Yes, that is an interesting name, a wonderful one for this fish. It sounds quite familiar too. Astrid the pond fish. I can't forget that one. Thank you for the suggestion."

She walked away with a smile as if to scream _'I don't believe it'_. Walter found a place to keep his fish safe on his shelf of lab animals. He would always remember that the fish's name is Astrid, which was a wonderful name...a wonderful suggestion.

Now if only he could remember the name of that woman in the lab who gave it to him.

* * *

**_END_**

**_That's it folks! Story's over! _**

**_Pardon if this chapter seemed rushed but I wanted to be done just in time for the return of Fringe...w00t! So what did you think of that weird moment I put in with Astrid having to clean off Walter's face? I felt a bit awkward writing it but I hoped to add more comical points doing that. I can't believe how much of this story was just so...weird funny. I must love writing Walter more than I thought. _**

**_BTW I really know nothing about Canadian maple taffy. It's real but I had to research some of this stuff so dont kill me if you're Canadian and this was unrealistic to you._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
